Valvolux Briefing
Log Title: Valvolux Briefing Characters: Dust Devil, Encore Scales Elita One Location:Valvolux Date:2018 TP:The Fallen TP Summary: Elita One gets briefed on certain aspects of Bulwark. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP ''As logged by ''Elita One <> Scales says, "Uhm, is there somebody in command available?" Scales is sitting with Dust Devil and Encore in the repair section, tail tip twitching. <> Elita One says, "Yes, Scales, what can I do for you?" <> Scales says, "I just remembered something important from our trip below.. c'n I come see ya or something?" <> Elita One says, "Of course." <> Elita One says, "Join me at the base if you would." <> Scales says, "Okay! I'll be right there." Scales hops up several layers of boxes to get some height, then spreads her wings and flies out towards the command building. Within the new temporary base, Elita One has her hands folded before her as she watches footage of the last few encounters in Valvolux. She studies the footage, scanning a myriad of those tiny factors that can change the course of the battle. Of course to her, the real question is... "Who leads the Cons in Valvolux?" She says the question aloud, though the area is sparsely filled at the moment. Encore looks to Dust Devil "You reckon we shoul' follow?" Scales thuds the landing outside the door, in too much of a hurry to be delicate about it. She noses the door open and slips aside. "Ma'am?" she says to announce herself. <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Scales lass, you want us tae follow?" <> Scales says, "Uhhh... I don't think Elita One will bite me, so I think that's up to her." <> Elita One says, "*amused* Ah no, I didn't put in for the biting upgrade, but as other members of the sortie, you might have your own insights on the new information." <> Suicide JOCKEY! Encore says, "Och I didnae go m'self, but... I ken a lo' of the ol' stories, so I may be able tae shed light on things Scales might ken."" <> Elita One says, "Of course, Encore." Elita One nods to Scales, and turns off her video feed. "Scales." She sits up straighter, her attention focused on the S&R agent. "The floor is yours. What's on your processor?" Scales sits up straight. "Just some things from the trip that I remembered, and I don't think anybody else has reported." She rustles her wings for a moment, getting 'just so'. "After we fought off the transorganics, we found an injured Cybertronian in a cell originally closed by a large rock. The Cybertronian had been beaten, tortured, and was suffering from autocannibalization of his systems due to acute starvation, but he was able to speak. He told us that the creatures that lived there had held him in order to interpret a cube they held. He spoke of it several times as a 'conduit to God', but the last time he called it a conduit to -Primus-. That was just before he, uh, died." Scales shifts a bit as she drops out of the formal style for a moment to fidget. "Ah, he also told us about the door that led down to Bulwark's chamber. After we released Bulwark, we also returned to that area to recover the cube. Bulwark asked to carry it, so unless he's handed it to anybody else, he still has it." "A conduit...to Primus." She considers the words in thought for a few moments. "Interesting....You know. Bulwark claims to reject the title of 'Founder'. Perhaps the Valvolux legend of this figure might even older than suspected. If the 'Founder' is Primus..." She lets the words hang for a moment, "If this cube is a relic of the city I would understand why Bulwark would hold onto it. Given the city's state such relics would be best safeguarded by someone such as he." She lowers her head, "I wonder if what he knows of it is significant. The time I have spent with him has been sparse so far but I would think that something of this renown would be worth mentioning even if its function is much different than the rumors." Encore knocks on the door and, when invited, saunters into the room. "Ma'am. Scales lass." Dust Devil offers up, "The bug visited me again...we don't have much time before he returns. And he said he's comin back with company next time. The significance of the box needs ta be figured soon I think." Scales blinks at Dust Devil. "Bug?" she asks softly. Within moments, the situation grows from a single debrief to a war council. Elita One stands up as she considers the news. "I see...so this is what this....herald of the Fallen is wanting." She puts a finger to her chin in thought as she moves slowly through the room. "Something greater is happening here. Why...why would all this be coming to term here? The Fallen...speaking through an agent demands what a device that is rumored to speak to Primus." She speaks softly after a moment, "We need Bulwark's knowledge to understand what we are dealing with before we make any rash moves. If we can understand what it is that the Fallen wants then we can consider what we can do to oppose him." Encore nods as he listens to ELita "I probably ken a wee bit aboot it, but... aye, we need his expertise." He sniffs. "I ken legends an' rumours, the stuff that rumbles aroon' bars. You hear enough variants o' the same tale, you c'n usually figure oot if it's shite or if there's truth in it, an' wha' that truth is." Elita One points softly at Encore, "Which is...all we have of that time frame. Legends and Rumors. Most of all the knowledge bases we had were destroyed during the War." Her words are tinged with sadness, "Still, we cannot rely solely on Bulwark for information. While I believe in what he says there is also much that he has missed out on after the First Age. This cathedral spoken of may contain some extra information as well. Imager spoke of relic parts left within the shrine. While we have been asked to not remove them. we may be able to scan them and identify them. They may hold a few more clues as well given that they were forged in a similar time. On the other side..we should see what data may be recoverable from any of the great knowledge bases of the previous ages. Libatorum. Scripticuas. Bletherad. With Cybertron's reboot these areas are not guaranteed to be in the same state we had last surveyed them." Encore nods "Yeah of course, a scan like that would be great. If I could see it I might be able t' figure some stuff out based on what I ken." He sniffs. "Beyond tha, I gotta be honest I got nothin' right now." Elita One nods softly, "well...if we end with nothing when the Fallen demands this cube it shall not be for the lack of effort on our part. Encore. Given your experiences I'd like you to plot out a course to any of the ancient libraries. Keep in mind that Cybertron may have shifted since the last scans. We need a team sent there unless we can somehow get Vector Sigma to provide us answers. I'll approach Bulwark to see about scanning the citadel and the relics as well as learn about this communicator itself." Encore looks thoughtful "A'reet I'll see wha' I can do. I'll try an' find oot any navigable routes tae th' old libraries... I'll send BB doon tae do some undergroon' mapping an' I'll gie' the rumour mill a few turns an' see wha' falls oot." He chuckles.